The present invention relates to a glove compartment for a motor vehicle.
Glove compartments in motor vehicles not only are known but are generally customary. They are usually located on the passenger side of the motor vehicle in or underneath the instrument panel and in front of the passenger seat. Because the glove compartment is located on the passenger side, it is difficult for the driver to access.